Talk:Cracked Armor
new conditions ftl imo 67.162.10.70 23:47, 26 July 2007 (CDT) If it really has a 60 armor cap then IMO its going to be pretty much useless. Sure, vs warriors it'd be nice, but the amount of skills that can cause this conditions are going to be severly limited, beings that theres only 10 new skills per proffesion. Not to mention how ez it is to remove conditions. Eric368 00:17, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Just checked it. There's only 4 whole skills that cause cracked armor. Were never going to see this condition. Antiarchangel 00:28, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Maybe if it treated the target as if they had 60 armor (since every class has some method of increasing their armor over 60), it might have some uses. Otherwise, a set -20 armor isn't anything spectacular. --8765 00:29, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :There's going to be at least 6 because they're making Weaken Armor and Shadowy Burden cause it as well. Capcom 00:38, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Why are articles being created for things that do not technically exist, they should be allowed in talk pages but the articles should not. Cracked armor is also inflicted by some monster skills as well and some of the current skills may be modified to give cracked armor. 02:35, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::Cracked Armor existed via the GWEN skills on the sneak preview event. Also, talk pages with no articles would be completely counterproductive and would then have to be lumped in some sort of GWEN gossip article. Any skill that will give Cracked Armor will simply be updated like all other skills buffed or nerfed. Simple. Flechette 02:25, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Maybe its not needed special skill to cause cracked armor. I saw cracked armor animation many times after using Penetrating Blow and Penetrating Chop. As of now (according to offical wiki) then, only necros, mesmers, eles, assassins, and rits can cause this condition. However warriors, rangers, paras, and dervs are the only ones that have skills that benift from cracked armor (like gash on a bleeding enemy) Basicly, your either going to have to use ur secondary profession to get a condition (seems like a bad idea IMO) or rely on ur teamates to cause it for you. I doubt many people will be using this unless its changed. Eric368 17:21, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :For PvE, this will be a godsend, as you'd be able to use Epidemic to spread it among the highly armored PvE monsters, and your SF eles will wreak havoc (or even your minion master). For PvP, this will only affect Warriors (lol Frenzy) and any casters who decide to use shields and passive +armor defenses. As it is, it's going to require a lot of teamwork to actually get it to stick long enough for it to do its job, but it's worth it. --Kale Ironfist 19:18, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Is Anet going to change a few skills from the past to inflict Cracked Armor? I rather not be under this condition if I were a Warrior, Ranger, Paragon, Assassin, or Dervish...but on the other hand.....farming...--Dark Paladin X 09:15, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::I could imagine this condition as an addition to Drunken/Desperation Blow.. cKowDont 17:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Izzy stated on talk:cracked armor on the gwwiki that Weaken Armor and Shadowy Burden will be reworked to also cause Cracked Armor, so it will be 6 skills. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:29, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Seeing as none of us can verify it yet, perhaps it means the minimum amount of armor it can take away from is 60. So someone with 40 armor won't go down to 20, but someone with 50 can only go down 10. So maybe it can't subtract more than 20 from 60. 40 Armor. We all know how easy wording can be misinterperted. Urock 13:24, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Even ANet and Izzy aren't THAT convoluted in their descriptions --Gimmethegepgun 13:30, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. Why can't you guys just wait a week >.> --Lann 15:41, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Because we have fun discussing it? Because that's what ANet wants us to do (by releasing info), and because it's what we want to do? It's obvious advice, but just ignore this talk if you don't like it. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 21:08, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I think that this cond. could work great, but all the classes that could rally use it have no way of delivering the cond. I cant see how a hammer or an axe wont cause cracked armor, but I guess we will find out soon. Da big guns 12:42, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Unless some of the new PvE skills will cause Cracked Armor, then they won't, unless with awkward and probably inefficient skill combinations and attribute distributions (see Hamstorm). The fact that the classes being able to exploit CA can't cause it is probably intended to encourage team play and profession diversity. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:24, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Anyone else test Cracked Armor and have no results that it works? I've tried 3 different Cracked Armor skills and the Cracked Armor condition it gives doesn't actually seem to reduce their armor (we tried on Warrior classes so the 60 armor minimum shouldn't matter). It still counts as someone having a condition and skills that trigger by "target having Cracked Armor" still work properly, but the condition doesn't give bonus damage due to the -20 armor. Stexe 22:37, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::I tested it at IotN with the 60 80 100 armor. I used Shell Shock and Invoke Lightning. After applying Shell Shock on the 100 armor it had the same damage as the 80 armor. After casting Shell Shock on the 80 armor it had the same damage as the 60 armor. Casted on the 60 armor didn't effect the damage. It works. The minimum is 60 armor. With Shell Shock it's easy to apply Cracked Armor for 20 seconds at AM 15. The condition appears on their healthbar. The damage on the 80 armor increased from 100 to 132. Hexhammer 04:27, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Sneak Peak showed it wasn't subtracting armor, I don't have GW:EN yet (still need to pick it up), so I can't test. --Kale Ironfist 00:47, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Cracked Armor is still broken. Kind of sad, really. How do you manage to ship your game with a main feature broken, especially when you had a demo a week earlier that should have told you it was?--Mysterial 19:35, 4 September 2007 (CDT) This condition sucks, like warriors need another condition to destroy them. as if blind, cripple, and weakness werent enough, now warriors have to put up with a condition that is only good on high AL targets such as them. what a load of crap! it shoudl lwoer your AL no matter how low that makes it! peh! (68.63.233.200 20:52, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::The effect fits the description, lvl 60 armor is not armor, it doesn´t reduce damage. This is a nice condition for elementalists and ritualists to increase damage on high armor targets. :You should try taking on the earth eles in the Tyrian Desert missions if you think only warriors have good armor.SarielV 04:32, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::WTB Kinetic Armor (T/ ) 04:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::I never liked a spell that would give alot of armor if the caster wasnt dazed/smacked in the face with a BHA. Flechette 04:58, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::hahaha I love how that is worded, "Smacked in the face with BHA." Kudoz2u 23:13, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Old skills unaffected? I tested using shadowy burden on the dummies in the pvp testing area but it doesn't seem like a condition appears on the health bar. There is no downward pointing arrow like with other conditions such as weakness and burning, but the hex is still there. Have the old skills been changed yet? -Isidore :They haven't been changed, which should be obvious by reading their descriptions. --Kale Ironfist 00:47, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I wonder... Will cracked armor on a monk negate the +armor bonusses on their shields? I suppose it does, but I'm not certain.82.73.80.100 14:05, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :It seems obvious, but you're right, it's hard to be certain, it could use some testing. --67.169.92.104 18:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) What happens if someone (for whatever reason) has less than max armor for their profession? For example, a monk with 30 AL armor Yatesinater 15:53, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I tried weaken armor on some low armor targets and practice armor targets and it didn't change the damage for deathly swarm for < AL60 stuff. Damage done was still higher than AL60. User:Targetdrone 02:09, 6 December 2007 Visual Effect The visual effect is thesame as Weakness >.> At least gave it no visual animation, or something like sparks... --Vipermagi 15:19, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Sources Unholy Abaddon, who came up with this list? All of the skills that cause Cracked Armor are in one group of professions, and all the skills that have an effect that triggers on Cracked Armor ARE IN A FREAKING DIFFERENT PROFESSION!!!!!! And some of these effects are pretty good too; Deep Wound, enchantment removal, + energy...but this stuff will never be seen in pvp ever. And if it does, it'll only be coming from those Shell Shock Dervishes hanging around AB. Shell Shock is the only skill that causes Cracked Armor that will ever realistically be used, and even that isn't so good. Correct me if I'm wrong, but could this possibly be the fastest-evar nerf? They nerfed it even before it was in the game lol!!!! --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 20:04, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Effects in different professions means you have to use teamwork, isn't that the point of the game? Lord of all tyria 20:07, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Wow you're right, it almost seems as if they planned it that way. Might be hard to believe given Anet's track record, but who knows it might not be by accident this time. ::Shell Shock, Sundering weapon are stables in the Spike grp HA....who say their never going to see in pvp? Kullwarrior ::: A Warrior can't break an Armor? Lol Anet... --:-) 'GlennThePaladin' (Talk, ) 22:10, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Someone has never heard of the warrior primary attribute. Creature armour? Thanks to Weaken Armor now using Cracked Armor, i was wondering: What armour do creatures have? Do they all have basic max armour for their profession (i.e. casters all have 60AL, warriors have 80AL &c)? I can't find anything explaining it. Or does it change depending on creature? Or on area? Or both? I want to make sure i'm not casting this without effect, nor avoiding casting it when it would have one. :Armor scales with enemy, plus or minus the hidden modifiers like level differences. Can be tested by fighting a foe on your level. If the hits deal the damage listed, and the damage is typed, than that foe has 60AL. If it the damage is higher the AL is lower, and vica-versa. --75.176.61.106 02:34, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of creature armor, I always knew that "armor" dropped by creatures (ven dor trash with an armor value) doesn't apply to the creature itself then wy the heck do they have it in the first place? (Badly written I'm very very very angry and tired, dad that hates you FTL) Lost-Blue 00:32, 5 February 2008 (UTC) epic fail? Save for Agressive Refrain, this condition is alarmingly unseen. Not to mention the above problem, the only classes capable of utilizing this condition have no way of inflicting it, with the only viable method in Shell Shock. But even then, why go /E and put points into air just for Shell Shock? There's teams, but in HA/GvG there's usually a RC and in RA you don't have a team to supply it, making the only place PvE (I'd lol if you did this, tbh) or TA. Basically, before I start to rant, I just thought I'd point out this is a pretty epic fail condition. --Shadowcrest 00:29, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Ironically, the only place I ever get this is when I'm in Old Ascalon. The Charr inflict it. Not sure what skill they're using, too lazy to check. --Joseph Leito 20:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think the charr do, but I know the plague devourers cast weaken armour which causes it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) PvE/PvP skillz (lightning orb) Lightning Orb only inflicts cracked armor on hit in PvE, not in PvP; should be noted imo and yes I tried but was unabled or didn't know how 13:40, 3 June 2008 (UTC) : It shows that in the Lightning Orb (PvP) version, and the one in this table links to (PvE) version anyways. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{]] 13:50, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Student So, it has been almost 14 months since the realease of GW:EN. When do you think they're gonna put the Student of Cracked Armor into the Isle of the Nameless? Konradishes 23:23, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I doubt it, because even if they did, it would have no effect. Cracked Armor only works if you're getting attacked, and nothing in the conditions area attacks you. [[user:Entrea|'''Entrea]] [Talk] 23:27, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::But still, the Students of (insert condition here) are meant to be there to teach new players how conditions work. A Student of Cracked Armor really should be included. Konradishes 23:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::Attack a student, they'll attack you back. --Shadowcrest 23:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Cracked armor,cause and benefit I think its useful to note on the page that classes that can cause cracked armor (on enemies) do not have skills which benefit from it directly.All the classes ( except paragon but that is self caused) that can cause armor don't have skills with bonuses against foes with the condition.I think this would also be useful for people suggesting buffs to certain skills.Like i seen on GWW people suggesting for a warrior skill to cause armor, but i think Anet purposefully made cracked armor like this and would like to keep it like this.Durga Dido 16:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Fix for Cracked Armor Condition. While suffering from this Condition, you have -20 Armor (minimum 55). Nuff said. -- 00:32, September 16, 2009 (UTC)